Avatar of the Future
by Shippo-kun347
Summary: It's been 1500 years since Aang and the others ended the fued with the fire nation. Now in the present year, their reincarnations will have to deal with what they had to deal with in the past, except this time, it's not the fire benders. Suck at summaries
1. Chapter One: The Reincarnations

My first Avatar fic, YAYNESS, first off before I get to the disclaimer I would like to thank Keechy for helping me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but I do own Yosheshima high school.

In this, all the characters from the show Avatar are reincarnated in carrier bodies, like Yami from Yu-Gi-Oh, but no millennium items. Here are the main characters

Hoshi: Aang

Kori: Katara

Hito: Sokka

Kaji: Zuko (Kaji means fire, kinda cool)

Kari: Suki

Chapter One

The Reincarnations

The year now is 2005; it has been over fifteen hundred years since the Avatar calmed the disagreement between the nations of water, earth, and fire. The last air bender known as Aang, or better known as the youngest Avatar ever recorded in history. Amazingly in the tale of the final days of chaos induced by the fire nation has said that an un-nameable banished prince of the fire lord helped the Avatar. All would think that with the death of the final Avatar that the world would no longer need the help of the Avatar, but they were dead wrong. It is beginning slowly, the beginning of the end once again. In this year there are reincarnations of former earth, air, water, and fire benders. They will need to join together to face a new type of benders. Benders of darkness. This is where this tale begins, on a simple day at Yosheshima high school.

"Hoshi hurry up you're going to be late!" yelled Kori from downstairs at Hoshi's house

"I'm comin' Kori, don't get your panties in a bunch!" yelled Hoshi from upstairs in his room

Hoshi came out from his room wearing a Linkin Park t-shirt with a pair of baggy jeans, while Kori was dressing tomboy today all because of a dare that her brother Hito gave her. She was wearing Hito's Nightmare Before Christmas hoodie with an ICP t-shirt on underneath and a pair of long, loose black pants with straps on the back, and a pair of handcuffs on one of the belt loops. (a/n just like my friend Brooke)

"Hey Kori, what's up with the whole tomboy look today, I thought that you were too preppy to wear anything like that?" teased Hoshi

"Shut up Hoshi, Hito and me got into an argument last night. He was yelling that I was too preppy to hang out with you, him, and Suki. So then I told him that I could be a tomboy and handle it. Well you know what happened from then out, he gave me the dare and gave me some of his most gothic looking cloths, I swear this is going to ruin my reputation, not to mention how people will look at me…"

Before Kori could finish her preppy bitchin' and complaining,

"Well I can see why Hito said you were too preppy for us, I mean for the love of Buddha himself. Can't you at least not give a shit about how you look for one day and just make it through the day, who knows you might actually like being a tomboy, and different from the other people in this school." Said Hoshi patting her shoulder

There came a loud honk from outside and they looked out to see the school bus pulled up in front of Hoshi's house. Hoshi grabbed his backpack and ran out the door with Kori just in time before the bus driver began to pull away. Hoshi and Kori walked onto the bus and they began to walk to the back of the bus with Hito and Kari. Hoshi took his usual seat behind them, but today Kori had to sit with him because all of Kori's asshole, preppy friends wouldn't let her sit with them because she was dressing like a tomboy. When Hoshi saw this it just pissed him the fuck off, he got up and walked to Kori and looked at her so called "friends" and said,

"You got a problem with Kori dressin' like this then you have a problem with me. What kinda friends do you think you are? If you're not gonna let her sit here just because she's dressed like a tomboy then you two can just go fuck yourselves and burn in hell. Come on Kori, you can sit with me." Finished Hoshi, what he had said had left the whole bus silent.

All Kori did was stare at Hoshi in astonishment, he had stood up for her. They began to walk back to their seat, along the way people were whispering about how they were probably going out with each other, and shit like that. Hoshi turned to the people closest to him that were whispering and said,

"You got a problem, say it to my fuckin' face, if not then shut the fuck up."

Hoshi left the two boys in the seat literally with the shit scared outta them; Hoshi sat next to Kori and was silent the whole way to school. When they got to school he was called to the principal's office.

"Do you have an excuse about your behavior this morning on the bus?" asked principal Zhao (couldn't think of any thing else)

"Hey you can't blame me for what I did. Kori's friends were acting like complete assholes to her all because she was dressing like a tomboy today, and the whole scarin' the shit outta those preppy boys, they had it comin' it's about time somebody said something about shit like that." Replied Hoshi having no regret that he basically, and secretly cursed out the principal.

Hoshi exited the principal's office not caring that he had a month of detention for what he had done. He walked off to his first class, Science 101. When he got there, his usual seat was taken, and the only seat left available was the seat across from Hito and Kari, and next to Kori.

"So how long did you get this time Hoshi?" asked Kari

"Just a month, nothin' too serious, I swear that the principal is getting a little too old to be runnin' this school." Said Hoshi

"Man if you keep this up you'll be the next hobo I see on the street askin' for spare change." Said Kori

"Listen Kori, I am smart, I just don't like to act and look all smart."

"Prove it." Said Kori

"Oh, sounds like a bet, how bout fifty bucks says that I score higher than you on the science test tomorrow."

"Bet." RepliedKori shaking Hoshi's hand

"All right Kori, if you win, you get fifty bucks from me. But if I win, then you have to go out on a date with me." Replied Hoshi, all Kori did was nod her head.

Just then the teacher walked and took his seat at his desk, the teachers name was Mr. Roku.

"All right everyone take out your study guides for the test tomorrow and quiz each other quietly for the entire class today." He said before he logged onto the computer that was at his desk. (a/n just like my science teacher this year)

Kori asked Hoshi, "Will you quiz me because my friends won't talk to me because they think I'm your girlfriend."

"What!" exclaimed Hoshi

"Yeah, so, do you?" she asked him again

"I guess, ain't got nothin' better to do." Replied Hoshi taking Kori's study guide from her and began to quiz her on the lesson they were studying.

Meanwhile, in the corner of the classroom, a boy Hoshi's age was staring at him with hateful eyes, the boy's name was Kaji.


	2. Chapter Two: Later on That Day

YAY! chapter two, finally yeah I know because I have serious and major writers block with some of my chapter fics, so if anyone can. PLZ help me. Anyway, on to the chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or its characters, I also don't own "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day

Hoshi: Aang

Kori: Katara

Hito: Sokka

Kaji: Zuko

Kari: Suki

Just a little reminder. And in this everyone looks the same as they do in the show, except that Aang's reincarnation doesn't have the blue arrows all over his body and he doesn't have Appa is his pet dog and Momo is Kori's pet dog.

Chapter Two:

Later on That Day

Hoshi walked out of the cafeteria with Hito, Kari, and Kori as they headed for their second to last class of the day, National History.

"Hey Hoshi, do you want to come over to my house tonight?" asked Kori

"What for?" asked Hoshi

"What can't I invite a friend over to my house, besides, Hito told me to tell you that you, him, and Kari have practice at his house this week." Replied Kori

It was then that Hoshi remembered that Him, Hito, and Kari were in a band and they practiced once every week and this week it was Hito's turn to have them practice in his garage.

"Ok, but before I head over I have to get my guitar." Replied Hoshi

The bell rang forty-five minutes later and they headed for their final class and then it was time for the bus call.

While on the bus

Hoshi was sitting in the middle-ish section of the bus, Kori was right next to him, and Hito and Kari were in the seat behind them. Hito popped his head over the seat and asked Hoshi,

"So Hoshi where are you gonna take Kori if you win the bet?"

"I don't know." Replied Hoshi

The rest of the bus ride was silent and uneventful, finally Hoshi got off at his stop and went inside to get his guitar. A few minutes he came out of his house carrying a guitar carrying case and was walking down the sidewalk to Hito's house. As he walked down the street he noticed a shadowy figure watching him from one of the house. Hoshi was about to pull out his switchblade that he had gotten from his father for his fourteenth birthday but before he could the figure was gone.

_Weird._ He thought to himself, but shrugged it off and continued to walk down the street to Hito and Kori's house. When he got there he noticed that Hito had already set up his guitar into an amp and that Kari was testing her drums.

"Hey you guys weren't gonna start without me were ya?" asked Hoshi as he was getting his guitar out of his case.

"Actually Hoshi we have a something rare, Kori wants to join the band as our vocalist." Said Hito

"Really? Well has she tried out yet?" Hoshi asked, and Hito shook his head,

"We were waiting for you to get here so that she could." Replied Hito as Hoshi finished setting up.

"Ok sis, come on out." Hito called from the door of the garage that led them into the house.

A few minutes later Kori came out, she had changed since she had gotten home, now she was wearing just a plain black skater shirt and a pair or torn baggy jeans, finished off with black Entines Vallely. All Hoshi did was stare at her in awe.

"All right, so sis, what song you gonna sing?" asked Hito

"Well I was thinking of singing Boulevard of Broken Dreams." She replied shocking everybody

"All right you heard her. Hito ready." Said Hito

"Hoshi ready." Said Hoshi

"Kari ready, let's do this." said Kari

Hoshi, Kari, and Hito began to play the beat to Boulevard of Broken Dreams, and Kori began to sing.

**_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone  
I walk this empty streetOn the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone_**

**_I walk alone  
I walk alone_**

**_I walk alone  
I walk a..._**

**_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_**

**_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_**

**_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_**

**_Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_**

**_I walk alone  
I walk alone_**

**_I walk alone  
I walk a..._**

**_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there_ will find me  
_'Til then I walk alone_**

**_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah_**

**_I walk alone  
I walk a...  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._**

**_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..._**

Kori finished the song and so did Hito, Hoshi, and Kari.

"Kori I had no idea that you could sing like that." Said Hoshi, and the others agreed with him.

Meanwhile from a distance little did they know that they were being stalked by the same figure that had been watching Hoshi.

Who is this shadowy figure? Well you'll find out next time.


	3. Chapter Three: Darkness Bender

Chapter three!!!!!!!!!! Sorry it took sooooooooooooo long, but I had a whole buncha stuff happen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender or it's characters, but I do own Kurai the darkness bender, and Karui the light bender.

Hoshi: Aang

Kori: Katara

Hito: Sokka

Kari: Suki

Kaji: Zuko

Chapter Three:

Darkness Bender

Kurai looked off of a roof at Hoshi, Kori, Hito, and Kari. He paid extra attention to Hoshi for some reason,

"He's the avatar." He said to himself

He turned his head and behind him stood a man wearing a white haori. The figure had long gleaming pale white hair that went down to the middle of his back.

"Karui what are you doing here?" he asked

"I came here to make sure that you don't harm or capture the avatar." Replied Karui

"Now what gave you the silly idea that I was going to capture the avatar?" he asked

"I have my resources." Replied Karui before he shot a white ball at Kurai.

Kurai dodged it and shot a ball of darkness at Karui. Karui put up a barrier of light and blocked the ball of darkness.

"Your powers have improved since last time Karui." Said Kurai

Kurai and Karui's hands were soon surrounded balls of their own element. Kurai's fists were engulfed by white balls of energy, and Kurai's fists were engulfed in balls of darkness.

"Well, Karui, it seems that you've gotten better, but your still not as good as me, little brother," said Kurai, "but you'll have to do better next time."

Kurai clapped his hands together and the balls of darkness created a flash that blinded Karui.

Hoshi looked over to where Karui and Kurai were fighting, he noticed the flash of light from Kurai's attack.

"What was that?" he said.

"What are you talking about Hoshi?" asked Hito

"Nothing, I though I saw something. It's getting late, so, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget Kori, study hard." Said Hoshi is a smart ass sounding voice.

"I will." She replied with a snort

Kari stood up from the drum set and began to take apart the drum set. Hoshi just walked away carrying his guitar case. Hoshi finally reached his house, he looked at his next-door neighbor's house that was for sale and noticed that there was a moving van in the driveway unloading stuff into the house. Hoshi just entered the house and went upstairs to his room to study.

When Hoshi got in his room his dog Appa was sitting on his bed.

"Hey boy, how ya doin?" he asked patting the dog on his head. "Well, better study." Hoshi said as he opened his science book and began to study for the test the next day.

**Well? Good? Bad? Complete POS? Oh, well, tell me what ya think. Sorry it's so short.**


End file.
